Diagnosing neurological conditions accurately and at an early stage is of cardinal importance for the effectiveness of treatments that may be used for treating and/or managing the condition. As in many other medical conditions, it is not always possible to easily detect the conditions at an early stage, and the detection commonly happens when conforming symptoms appear. Waiting until noticeable/perceptible symptoms are detected may provide a high accuracy for diagnostics of a condition, alas, it may also indicate that the condition is in a late stage.
Especially in Neurodegenerative conditions, such as Alzheimer's disease, symptoms become noticeable when a degeneration is already advancing, and the treatment, and sometimes even management, of the condition may be ineffective at such a stage.
There is thus a need in the art for methods, devices and systems for facilitating a detection of neurodegenerative conditions at an early-stage.